3 years changes a lot of things
by Doomsday BeamXD
Summary: What would happen if Astrid did not follow Hiccup through the forest, there by not meet Toothless? What would happen if instead of running away, both Toothless and Hiccup go to kill the Red Death? What would happen if no one ended the war between the Vikings and the Dragons? Read if you want the answer of those questions
1. 3 years ago

**Me: hello, people of the world! I'm Doomsday Beam and this is my first HTTYD story**

**Hiccup: so what is it about?**

**Me: one word, Betrayal**

**Hiccup: sounds nice**

**Me: Thx :) Astrid, would you do the honor**

**Astrid: sure, Dooms doesn't own HTTYD or the TV series**

"Toothless?" Hiccup searched for his friend "I brought you some fish", the dragon heard Hiccup calling on his name so he raised his head to look at the speaker. "Oh there you are, I finally found you; I thought that you abandoned me for a second" he said sarcastically, Toothless only looked at his friend questionably and raised an eyebrow before getting to eat

"Hey, just messing up with you" he said as he patted the dragon on his head, he sat beside his friend and started drawing him on his notebook. When Toothless was done eating, both of them set it to the air. The breeze was cool, the sky was clear, and Berk looked very beautiful from high. They kept on flying for almost an hour before Toothless' ears started moving randomly and he started looking right and left as if he was alarmed of something

"Toothless?" Hiccup called on his friend's name, clearly noticing the dragon's strange behavior. He also noticed that they are getting far away from Berk's shores. "Toothless, get us back NOW!" the dragon ignored the boy's protest and continued on flying on his way. It didn't take long before Hiccup started noticing the presence of several other dragons around them so he kept himself low to avoid being noticed

All the dragons were getting inside a cave on a mountain; Hiccup realized that they are on the dragon's island. Soon enough, they found themselves inside the cave which is probably the so-called nest. They positioned themselves on a rock and watched the dragons throw their food inside a deep bottomless pit

"Why are they throwing their food in there, why aren't they eating it?" Hiccup asked himself, aware that he won't be getting an answer. He observed each dragon while it is throwing the food. He saw the Gronikle throw a small fish inside the pit, then suddenly a mountain-sized dragon came from below and swallowed the unfortunate creature whole

"Toothless, we have to get out of here" Hiccup said but the giant dragon noticed their presence and charged at them, all the dragons flew through the hole on the wall to save their lives. The giant dragon was very near to swallowing Hiccup and Toothless but it swallowed another dragon instead of them

The pair successfully flew out of the cave and got back to Berk. The night had fell by that time. Hiccup took a second to take his breath and gather all the things he saw in his mind, he also had a determined look in his face.

"Is-is that thing" Hiccup paused to gather his thoughts "making you attack the village?" he received a sad nod from his dragon "if that's the case, then we have to do something about it"

Toothless raised his head to listen to his rider. "By tomorrow, this giant dragon will be no more" Hiccup declared, fully aware that his final test will be in the same next day.

**Next Day… In the Early Morning**

"It's now or never, lets go bud"

**In the Afternoon**

"Hiccup! Hiccup, where are you?" Stoick called on his son's name for the millionth time that day "Where could he be?". He searched the entire house for his son but without any noticeable progress

"Stoick, where is your son?" asked Spitelout

"I don't know, he wasn't in his bed this morning"

"Stoick, Hiccup is nowhere to be found" Hofferson informed

"Now there goes the hero of the day" Stoick looked behind him to face the speaker, it was Mildew, a old man living outside the village "Where could the boy be, it is his final test after all today"

"Mildew I don't have time for this now, I need to find him" Stoick tried to gather his thoughts to find his son

"Don't waste your time on him, he is not on the island anyway" Stoick's attention was quickly drifted to the old man standing in front of him

"And how is it that you know?"

"I saw him walking through the woods this morning, carrying a big basket of fish and a bag" Mildew informed Stoick who looked deep in thought

"What was he doing with a basket of fish that early?"

"You won't believe what I will tell you but-"

"Would you please get to the topic?"

"I saw your son feed a dragon, what was it called again? I think it's called a Night fury, isn't it?" Mildew said with a smirk forming in his old wrinkled face

"You're lying to me, Hiccup won't do anything like that" Stoick objected, he tried not to believe what he just heard

"Not only that Stoick, I saw him ride on the dragon's back and fly away, I don't know where can he be" Mildew added

"I had a deal with him and gave him a family heirloom; he won't just leave like that for no reason"

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention that I saw him leave this axe behind" Mildew showed Stoick the axe; it was the axe he gave to his son. The old man noticed the shocked expression on the chief's face "oh my, is that something worthy to you? How sad" was all he said before leaving the chief on his own

"Hiccup" Stoick whispered to himself

**Me: so here ends chapter one, hope you liked it**

**Hiccup: now how am I supposed to get back to Berk**

**Me: why not?**

**Hiccup: Duh, it would be like "hey dad, I missed the most important test in my life just to kill a mountain sized dragon and save all the dragons instead of learning how to kill them like any normal person" how do you think would that go with him**

**Me: I don't know about that, next chapter might come in a few hours and there you would find the answer of your question, see yah people later**

**Hiccup: *sigh* please Review**


	2. Banished

**Me: Hello people! This is chapter 2; last chapter was only a flashback**

**Hiccup: so is this where the real story begins?**

**Me: Yup, but you may encounter more flashbacks here. They are only for the sake of telling you what happened before so that you can easily connect it to the events of the story**

**Hiccup: okay, continue**

**Me: I have a question for you people at the end of this chapter; hope you could help me with that**

**Astrid: Dooms doesn't own anything that is not hers**

It was raining hard

No one is outside this day since most daily activities were delayed because of the rain

But today is not any normal day, not for the residents of Berk.

He was sitting there within the comforts of his house, gazing at the shower outside. He is very aware about the date of this day, and to be accurate he wasn't very pleased about it.

"Oh, Hiccup" sighed while closing his eyes "It's been 3 years, son"

Returning his gaze to the rain, Stoick the Vast, remembering the event that happened 3 years ago; it was a very painful day to him, he dares not to remember

He wasn't the only one thinking of that incident, all of Berk was (or maybe most of it). The people can still clearly remember what happened that day, as if it was tomorrow; of course if it only happened a day ago, then they might be able from losing him but no, it happened three years ago. No use of thinking about the "what ifs" anymore, it's already happened

And there in the Hofferson's household, sits Astrid likewise near the window. She wasn't one of the most affected in the beginning but later on, she realized the problem of him staying away of her, one is that Snotlout is the next heir of the throne, other is that she gets to feel that there is a deep hole in her chest; it's too deep for her to bury, and too wide for her to ignore. Struggling to keep herself from crying, she can't help but close her eyes and remember what happened

***Flashback***

It was midnight; almost all of the people are asleep. Stoick wasn't able to sleep that night, although he was indeed very tired. He closed his eyes once more, trying to sleep; and once more, it wasn't working. Just then, and before he could try once more, he started hearing something from the outside. He exited his house and looked around, searching for the producer of that sound. After a moment, he recognized the sound as flapping wings. Only one creature could make this sound, it's a dragon, but what is a dragon doing here at midnight

Stoick followed the sound of wings until he reached the middle of the village; there he saw what he didn't imagine to see before. There was his son, lying unconscious on the floor, with a Night Fury standing over him. Stoick charged at the creature but with no avail, the dragon was very fast for him and it was able to use the darkness for it's advantage to escape. Stoick knew that it must be the dragon that flew away with Hiccup yet, he cannot be sure of that until his son wakes up. For now, it looks like Hiccup is injured and needs medical treatment so he has to stop thinking a lot about it and try to focus on the job at hand.

The next day, the elders had a meeting to figure out what is the proper action to be made for the situation. The whole village is waiting for the final decision; everyone have one question in mind, what will happen to Hiccup?

Meanwhile at the Haddok household…..

"Did he wake up?" asked Tuffnut

"For the last time Tuffnut, HE IS NOT AWAKE YET!" Astrid yelled

"Sheesh, no need to shout"

"That's what you get for being a dork" said Ruffnut

"Thud" was heard from the upstairs, "what was that?" Fishlegs asked

"It must be Hiccup!" Astrid said before heading upstairs, the teens raced to reach Hiccup's room. Astrid was the first to reach there so she quickly entered the room but she was surprised to see Hiccup lying on the floor, _"he must've been dizzy to notice his prosthetic foot, I feel sad for him" _Astrid thought while trying to help Hiccup on his feet

"Hiccup, are you okay?" she asked him

"Define okay" he replied with a smile when his vision got clear, the other teens were standing near the door while watching the duo.

"Dude, is that true?" shouted Tuffnut once he was aware that Hiccup is fine "were you really riding on a Night Fury?"

Hiccup's eyes got wide in the mention of the Night Fury. All of a sudden, he started looking around his room then he went to the lower floor of the house and continued his search for his friend

"Um, Hiccup? What are you looking for exactly?" asked a confused Fishlegs

"Toothless, where is he? Did my father kill him?" Hiccup asked while shaking Fishlegs

"I think I'm gonna get sick"

"Toothless? Who's Toothless?" Ruffnut asked

"Do you mean the Night Fury?" Astrid asked. When she realized that Hiccup's panicking eyes were looking at her, she said "then no, he wasn't able to catch it after it dropped you in the middle of the night"

Hiccup breathed a huge sigh of relief "Thank Thor, he's still safe"

"But what about that search party which went to the woods to look for the Night Fury?" Snoutlout asked. The twins, Fishlegs, and Astrid shoot glares towards Snoutlout "what? There is searching going on, so don't tell me that it's not happening"

Hiccup quickly headed towards the door, he was going to go and save his friend before his father finds him. But before he could reach for the doorknob, the door busted open revealing Gobber with a serious look on his face

"Hiccup, you are needed in the Great Hall" he said pointing towards the Great Hall, they all knew that it's not something to be looking forward to

They all followed Gobber quietly to the Great Hall, all of them expecting the worst to happen but none of them expected what will really happen

The doors of the Great Hall were opened revealing Gobber and the young teens. The elders and the chief were waiting for them to arrive, to announce their final decision. The place was dark, anything was hardly visible.

"Stiock, I brought him" Gobber yelled, obviously talking to the chief

Hiccup went to the center of the hall, awaiting his punishment. The elders were whispering something with each other; it looks like they are arguing over the final decision. It felt like forever before the agreed on what to say, Stoick later on came in front to where everyone could see him and cleared his throat.

"Hiccup Haddock Horrendous the Third **(A/N: isn't it weird for a father to call his son's full name?)**, you are going to be punished for betraying your tribe and getting alongside with the enemies as well as not attending your final test" he said with a serious yet sad tone "you will be BANISHED from Berk and sent to dragon island to live there forever"

Gasps of surprise can be heard from the people who were there to witness the event. Hiccup was the most shocked from the news he just received, he can't believe that his father agreed to exile him from the village

"What?!" he wasn't able to help but shout "d-dad, I didn't betray Berk and I didn't mean to work with any enemies" the boy objected "the dragons are not enemies dad, they were just defending themselves. I've been to the nest and I saw the truth, there was a giant dragon controlling them and forcing them to bring food. If they don't bring enough food back, they will be eaten themselves" he took a second to take a breath and allow the information to sink in. The elders were whispering and arguing with each other about what they just heard; Hiccup took the chance to continue

"You might have seen me ride the Night Fury, or you may have even seen it drop me in the center of the village. That dragon is the one I caught in the last dragon raid, I was able to train it and it helped me to kill the Red Death" he said "dad, I know that you won't believe me but I am telling the truth. The dragons won't have any reason to attack Berk anymore" he tried to sound most convincing possible

"Are we supposed to believe that?" whispered one of the elders

"What he says doesn't seem to be realistic" another one whispered

"He should still be banished from Berk, there is no country for people like this" whispered another

"He left Berk to save the dragons, and he missed the most important test in his life" and another

"What is it that you decide?" asked Stoick

"The tribe is more important than saving the beasts; this will still be betrayal to us"

"He will still be expelled"

"Your punishment will not change since you have no clear evidence. You claimed that you went to the nest and killed the greatest dragon, but that doesn't mean that dragon raids will end" announced Stoick

"No dad, it does" he tried to defend himself "the dragons won't have any reason to fight us" but his protest did not reach through the hard heads of the Viking elders

"The meeting is over, prepare a ship to take him to dragon island" Stoick said, as if not listening to word said from the boy

Everyone's eyes were glued to Stiock, surprised that a father can allow his son to be cast out, not only his son but also the next heir of the throne. After a few seconds of staring, the people moved their eyes from Stoick to Hiccup, only to find that the young boy was gone.

"Where is he?" Fishlegs asked quickly

"Maybe in the bathroom" answered Snotlout stupidly, receiving a glare from Astrid

"I just saw him run towards the forest" Tuffnut said

"What! And you didn't do anything to stop him?" Astrid yelled at the boy "come on, we have to find him" she said motioning to the forest

%#######%

He kept on running at the top of his speed, holding a big bag full of various materials and objects "Toothless" he repeated the same word numerous times "Where are you bud" he reached the cove where the first met his dragon, and thankfully he was still there

"Oh I was so worried for you, the Vikings are looking for you" he said while getting something out of the bag, Toothless gave him a questioning look "and now, they are looking for me" he brought out an automatic prosthetic tail for Toothless

"Look, I need you to do something" he said while putting the artificial tail on the dragon "I won't be able to help you with that, and that's why I'm putting this on you" he was fixing the tail properly to prevent it from falling "don't worry we'll be able to see each other again very soon, but I want you to listen to me properly now" the dragon was all ears for his rider since he realized that he will be asked to do something important

"They'll pay for everything they did" he muttered loudly

**Me: the continuation of the flashback will come in the next chapter. I'm sorry for being late, got some connection issues. Is that everything that I had to clear out?**

**Hiccup: you forgot the question**

**Me: oh right, thanks. I am going to make a crossover when I finish the 2 stories that I'm working on, the crossover will be about SRMTHFG & HTTYD; I got two ideas for the crossover and I need help with that**

**Astrid: she is wondering which idea would be best; Hiccup going to Shugazoom? Or Chiro coming to Berk?**

**Me: yeah, and I kinda need help with the choosing; give me your choice and I will be very thankful for you. I will appreciate all the help that you give me, you may even PM me, I don't mind. Thx again **


	3. Meeting

**Me: hi again people, I'm back**

**Snotlout: she's not yet dead, haha!**

**Me: *shoots glares* anyways, I want to thank all the people who answered my question, because that really helped me; about the crossover, it'll be the first thing I write after finishing this story**

**Astrid: you won't be waiting long**

**Me: just a couple of months if my laptop didn't work well. In this chappie, you will be seeing the continuation of the flashback then afterwards you will see the events that are happening in the peresnt. BTW, Hiccup is not really turning evil but he might be a bit mad for being banished by his father; the outcomes of that will be happening later. Please tell me if I made him act like Dagur, okay? Now on to the story**

**Hiccup: Dooms owns nothing**

The sun was setting but the village wasn't as quiet as every night

"Is this something bad that's happening?" Tuffnut asked as they were exiting the forest, still searching for Hiccup

"What do you think?" Astrid replied

"It's your entire fault" Ruffnut blamed

"Oh no, it's yours" Tuffnut denied

"No, you're to blame"

"Liar"

"Sucker"

"Would you two please shut up" Astrid screamed, shutting them up "we have to find him fast"

"Why did he have to go, why did he have to go, why did he have to go?" Fishlegs repeated himself several time out of nervousness

"He might not even be here" Snotlout said

"Maybe he went to the village" Astrid thought loudly "let's go"

%#######%

Hiccup was heading towards the forge; he needed to get something important from there and hand it to Toothless. He kept himself within the shadows to avoid being spotted; his small figure was of great advantage for him now. He reached his destination and collected some important things from there; he was very thankful that Gobber wasn't around, or is he? He was about to finish when suddenly he heard some voices; they were the voices of the other teens. He quickly finished what he was doing and looked around before exiting the forge. He ran towards a house, and hided behind it. He dared to look to notice the direction of the voices, he saw Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the Twins walk with Gobber towards the forge. He was very thankful for finishing earlier.

"Are you sure, Gobber? He might be hiding in there" Astrid asked Gobber, clearly asking about Hiccup

"Oh yes sure, he can't be in there" he replied

"And how is it that you know?"

"I closed the doors of the forge a few minutes ago, so he can't be able to get from the woods to this place without being noticed"

"Oh yeah, then prove it" said Tuffnut

"Take a look; do you see any sings that the door was opened?"

And again, Hiccup was thankful for being used to close the doors of the forge properly when he had to work late

"The night is not yet over, let's keep looking" Astrid said, leading the others away from the forge

Hiccup quickly took the chance and headed towards the forest, there he went to the cove and found his trustworthy dragon waiting for him as expected. Once Toothless noticed Hiccup's figure, he stood up from his lying stance and prepared himself to fly. Hiccup hurriedly handed the bag to the dragon, and it took off as quickly as possible. Now all he has to do was give himself up

%#######%

It had been hours since they started the search, _"Hiccup is very good at hiding" _Astrid thought as she continued with her search. She was beginning to get really tired; she thought of beating Hiccup to death after she finds him.

"What if we went to see the progress with the ships, I don't think we can find him now adding that it's getting late" Fishlegs said

Astrid would be glad to have a change, even if it means more walking.

%#######%

He continued walking towards the seaport, where he is sure to find his father there. He knows that Stoick was preparing a ship to take him to dragon island. He still can't believe that his very own father had the guts to betray him, not only him but also his entire tribe did so. He can't give to think about that, not in his current situation. He has to reach the seaport as fast as possible, he can't afford to be spotted by someone; it is true that he plans on giving himself up but at least not captured, he wants to be the one to surrender.

And of course, he won't be just giving up like that if he doesn't have a plan.

He walked until he reached the docks; the first thing he saw was the ship, ready to take him. And there, he also saw his father alongside with ex-mentor; waiting for the teens to arrive with him. Both were having a conversation, he wasn't really that interested in it; he was waiting for the perfect timing. And it fortunately came, they stopped talking for a minute and that was his signal

"Are ya sure o' this? You don' even look shaken up by da fact tha' Iccup would be…" Gobber paused, Stoick didn't allow him to continue

"Yes Gobber, I am sure" he answered "it is hard for me to do this but the tribe matters more, I just hope they find him quickly so that all would end" Stoick said it while trying to hide the hurt tone in his voice

Gobber thought that he crossed the line a little bit by his question, so they stopped talking. And that's when Hiccup took action.

From behind the dark corner of a building, a figure started moving. He quickly came into the light, where his father would be able to see him. At first, Stoick was surprised by the sudden appearance of his son. And before he could speak, Hiccup's voice was heard

**End Flashback**

The loud sound of the thunder shot Astrid right out of her memories as she began to remember that it's all over now. The place was very quiet; the only thing heard is the sound of rain. She lifted herself from her seat and headed to her room. She doesn't have anything to do now, she felt very bored that she wished anything to happen; and as if on cue, the sound of the door opening rang through the house.

She went to see who was that, to find out that it was only her mother.

"Mom, you're back so soon" Astrid said

"I know that, it's nearly impossible to do work in such conditions"

"Where's dad?"

"He'll be coming back in a minute" she replied "there's some news that reached Stoick a while ago, it's really important from the way I heard it"

"Oh, well at least we would have something to do today"

Astrid went to her room to rest in her bed, it's getting late anyway. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Next morning…

The sun raised high, the rain clouds left, the breeze was warm, and everything was just normal except that the place was a bit wet. Astrid opened her eyes and saw the warm light of the day passing through her windows. She headed to the Great Hall for breakfast with her friends. She brought her food and sat on the table where she knew her friends would be. To her right was Fishlegs who sat next to Snotlout, while on the other side sat Ruffnut and Tuffnut who were facing Fishlegs and Snotlout. No one was facing her ever since Hiccup left, but most of the time Snotlout was occupying that seat to face her. And of course, she would change her seat by that time.

Everything was going normally, until Stoick called on the attention of everyone.

"Everyone please listen to me. As many of you know every five years, there is a meeting between ally tribes in a specific location. This year is when the meeting will be held again, all the Chiefs, their heirs, and maybe a small extra amount of people get to meet their ally tribes" he announced. Since Hiccup left, Snotlout was the heir to leadership being Hiccup's cousin.

"Where will it be held this year?" asked Spitelout

"In the island called Beryl"

"Stoick, isn't that one of our ally tribes?" asked Gobber

"It is true Gobber, they will host this year's ceremony" Stoick replied

"So I get to come with you to an extremely boring trip?" Snotlout asked Stoick

"That's right, that's what you get for being a heir"

"Sometimes I wish if Hiccup was still here" Snotlout said to his friends. When Astrid heard that, she felt like a million spikes were stabbing her heart. She didn't recover from what happened 3 years ago.

"Hey, what about us!" Ruffnut's voice removed Astrid from her train of thoughts.

"You kids want to come?" asked Gobber

"Yeah, sure why not" replied the teens

"Very well, we leave fist thing in the morning"

Astrid wasn't sure about the idea but maybe a trip would help her a bit

%#######%

Meanwhile in the island of Beryl…

The villagers were preparing the place for the meeting; there will also be competitions; heir to heir, a Chief to Chief, and so on. Recently, the Chief of this village was changed into someone younger.

The past Chief died in the last dragon raid which was about 2 years ago, but the new leader is stronger, braver, and mightier if not smaller that he was able to control all dragons with only raising his hand at them. All dragons obeyed him without any protest, he made them live peacefully with the villagers as a return to their loyalty; they were even more loyal than the people. The chief is also said to be riding on the most fearsome dragon to exist; it's a Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. He is a very superior leader; the village became very productive and successful with his presence. But he is still young and needs to be taught some things. That person is widely known as…

"Onyx the Valiant" Agate called. Agate is the trustworthy assistant of the chief, he is meant to teach him all the things he needs to learn to become a good leader (although he is) "the preparation is almost done; we will be ready to invite the other tribes in no time"

"Where's my Dragon?"

"He's having a nap in your house sir"

"Very well, have you found her yet?" Onyx asked, he was a tall, 17 year old boy to be exact but no one would ever thing that such a power would be given to him.

If you saw him, he is nothing important between people, you will also think that he is weaker than all of the Vikings but in fact, he was able control a large amount of dragons that could destroy a continent on its own. He is even an expert in using the sword, adding that he superiors the largest man in his village when it comes to hand-to-hand combat

"No sir, Amelie wasn't found yet. Whenever I see her, she runs away from me. I don't get to catch her" Agate apologized, he looked to the ground in shame of himself because a 10-year-old escaped girl easily from his hands

"No probs, you manage the rest of the preparation while I go to search for her, I can't show up without my heir as you know" he said

"Yes sir" was all he said before they went on their ways. Onyx went towards a small group of Terrible Terrors as they were fighting in the garbage bin. He placed his thumb and pointer finger in his mouth and whistled softly to the three dragons; once the dragons heard him call, they were all racing to reach him.

"Go find me Amelie" the dragons nodded and flew upwards in search for the young girl

The young leader decided that he shall have a walk while the dragons find his heir. The Terrible Terrors might seem small and annoying but when it comes to searching, they never miss.

He walked over to the cliff where the breeze becomes very cool and welcoming, his black cape moving freely with the wind. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt and a grey vest with black pants and brown boots. He also wore silver pieces of metal in his shoulders and chest as armor. He wore a good fitting Viking helmet too.

"Drop me you little naughty dragons" yelled a voice from behind, he looked back to see seven Terrible Terrors flying while holding a girl with them. They dropped her in the ground but she wasn't alarmed and fell on her face. She stood up dusting her clothes and revealing her bright brown eyes and long golden blonde hair. She was wearing a red short-sleeved shirt, brown pants, and brown boots.

"Look what you did to me" she yelled at the little poor creatures and they gave her an apologetic look.

"Where do you think you're going young Amelie?" Onyx asked the girl as she was about to walk away, she didn't notice his presence when she fell. She froze in her steps and looked back at him

"Um, going home?" and obviously, he didn't buy it

"You do know that I can't be going without you right"

She nodded slowly

"Good, then I am expecting you to be there when our visitors arrive, did I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" she said

"Very well, now go and help with the preparations" he said as he threw a bunch of fishes towards the little dragons for their help

"But shouldn't I be practicing for the competitions?" she asked. As everybody on Beryl knows, Amelie is the top in her training, she knows how to fight well and she knows how to handle dragons and that's why Onyx promised her to train a dragon for her and she will be having responsibility of taking care of it.

"You've just trained for 2 hours straight a while ago, I can't be having you fainting during the ceremony"

"Very Well" she said as she went towards the great hall for helping.

Onyx went and looked for his assistant; he wanted to know the tribes that will be coming. And surely enough, he found him preparing for the arrivals

"Agate" he called

"Yes sir?"

"I want to know the tribes that will be coming"

"I have a list of the visitors" Agate said as he handed Onyx the paper

He saw the names there, they were the people from Larimar, Bersek, Zircon, Lapis, Sodal, and Berk **(A/N: it's kinda hard for me to create names of tribes)**

"Wait, are the people of Berk coming in here?" Onyx asked

"Yes sir, those are the tribes which are surely coming. Other tribes which are not in the list might come in too, we are not yet sure" Agate replied "why is it that you ask?"

"Nothing, nothing at all" he said as he walked away, a smirk forming in his face

**Me: wow, this is the longest chapter I ever make. It took seven pages to write**

**Hiccup: wow very long**

**Me: yeah. About Hiccup turning evil, I was thinking and I wanted to tell you this; he isn't evil except if having revenge is evil, if it is then yes he is evil for now. I think that all of you know who is "Onyx the Valiant", some of you might have observed that I like using the names of gemstones ;)**

**Hiccup: please review**


	4. Onyx the Valiant

**Me: here comes chapter four, I really enjoyed writing this chappie. Anyways, I wanted to thank you people for your reviews but there is this review that positively caught my attention. The review from the guest called Anon has some questions that I'll be glad to answer:**

**Hiccup is really smart like you said, but I made him become a warrior too because he…read and you'll know**

**I really want to thank you for telling me that I wrote that Astrid had Stormfly with her, it's actually a big mistake I did (I'm a big dumbass), I forgot that they don't have their dragons with them, you know I got used to that already and I'll correct that later**

**the red death is dead but the dragons still attack Berk, this is for revenge of their mates whom were killed by the Vikings**

**hiccup isn't really turning evil (I'll use that in another story) but you know, madness, revenge, betrayal, and others were bottled up inside him and they might explode in any moment (although I'm not going to make it that way), so yeah I think you said that already in the review**

**yup you're right, he is really thinking like "wait till they see me now", but I'll make it more of "wait till they see me now, they'll wish I never left" with a little bit of "MWAHAHAHA!", you got me? Or not? **

**Anyway, I hope I gave you the answers to everything Anon, I think everything knows who's "Onyx the Valiant" and to those who didn't know, then I have one thing to say to you: SERIOUSLY?! **

**Now, I don't want to keep you people waiting so off to the story and thanks again for everyone who reviewed ;))**

**Fishlegs: Dooms owns nothing**

"I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait" Fishlegs said repeatedly "I cant wait to reach Beryl, I heard that Beryl is crawling with different fascinating species of dragons, I also heard that there are many beautiful spots in Beryl that you would love to visit, oh yeah and I forgot to mention that Beryl has a very wonderful climate, do you know that Beryl has…"

"Say that word one more time and I'll make you swallow the dragon nip" Snotlout cuts Fishlegs off in mid-sentence

"It is indeed a beautiful place" Gobber commented while sailing the ship, they were halfway near to visiting the island

"I can't wait to see the hitting" Tuffnut says

"Yeah, and breaking bones" Ruffnut added

"Ruff, Tuff, there won't be any breaking bones and stuff, the weapons are wrapped with some covering that will prevent any severe injuries" Astrid informed "if you are to join, the worst thing that would happen to you is muscle pain in the next morning"

"But that's not fun at all" Ruffnut complained

"I just hope there will be hitting butts" Tuffnut said, Astrid face palmed

"I'm just interested to go to see who is the new chief of the Berylians" Gobber said

"Oh yeah, I heard that the Berylians got a new chief is that true?" Astrid asked

"Yes it is" Stoick replied

"And who is it?" Fishlegs asked

"I don't know, the only things I know about Beryl is….um never mind, it's a long story" he said

"Well, we're not going anywhere right now" Astrid said

Stoick sighed in defeat as the teens sat around him to hear the tale

"Beryl was an ally of Berk for a very long time. Every four years, Neptald the Pleasurable would come to Berk so that he could visit our island. He was the old chief of Beryl and one of my closest friends back then" Stoick said

"But what happened to him?" asked Fishlegs

"Sadly, he met his demise 2 years ago in a dragon raid; the news reached me a month later when I was invited to join in his funeral" Stoick replied sadly "Neptald didn't have a heir and that's why, his right-hand Agate took over the rule"

"That's bad" Tuff said

"So that's where he went back then" Snotlout said

"I'm so sorry chief" Astrid said

"Nah, it nothing for you to be sorry about, I partly got over it"

"So what happened next?" Ruff asked

"Agate ruled for half a year, by that time Beryl was about to fall. Dragon raids were becoming worst every time and Agate didn't know what to do" Stoick replied "we were going to send some reinforcements to help when we learned that help is no more needed"

"And that's when the Hooded Ryder appeared" Fishlegs exclaimed

"Hooded Ryder?" Snotlout questioned

"I-I heard from trader Johann that a very mighty warrior riding on an amazing beast came to Beryl, that guy was called the Hooded Ryder because of the hood he was wearing and the black dragon he was riding"

"Ha! This is so insane" Snotlout commented rudely "You are so making this up"

"I'm not!"

"Would you please shut up" Astrid snapped

"Kay, kay, no need to teed off" said Snotlout

"We reached the island" Gobber yelled

"Excellent" Stoick said

The ship reached Beryl's docks. The teens, Stoick and Gobber got down from the ship then it left. The ship is meant to come back a week later, and the Berylians are meant to provide food and shelter for their guests for the week.

"Looks like we reached in time" Gobber said

"What makes you say that?" Stoick asked

"Look there"

Gobber pointed towards the group of people around the stage, there was someone standing in the stages, Stoick recognized it to be Agate. They headed towards the stage to join the group of people who are recognized to be Cheifs, heirs, and other people. Agate noticed the joining of the Berkians so he decided to start the ceremony.

"Cheifs, heirs, and guests, welcome to Beryl for the Unity ceremonial that is held every five years. Beryl is honored to be the host island for this event" Agate started

Stoick was looking around the crowd to see if there are any recognized faces and unfortunately there were, and he was just looking at him

"Dagur, I didn't expect you to be coming here" Stoick said

"Why not" he replied simply "I always get to join this as a heir, but now I join as a Chief" he commented proudly

"Hmmm, very well"

"Oh yeah, I was wondering who'll be your heir after…you know what"

"My nephew Snotlout, what about you?"

"I don't need for any" Dagur said rudely "it's not like I need one yet"

"We have here the Larimarians, Bersekers, Berkians, Zircons, Lapisians, and Sodalians to compete" Agate said, he realized that Onyx was heading to the stage "now here comes the chief of Beryl, Onyx the Valiant"

"Onyx the Valiant?" Snotlout questioned "who's that?"

Then suddenly from nowhere landed a fully-grown coal-black Night Fury on the stage with a hooded man on his back, he earned gasps of surprise from the people around. Astrid realized that there is something familiar with him, first is that she saw this Night Fury before just don't remember where, second is that he looks like he isn't even older than her.

He was wearing a hood but it just covered his eyes and hair, he was also wearing a shirt that hid his muscles well. He was wearing an armor around his vital parts, the shoulder and chest.

"Let the competitions begin" Agate said, Toothless roared

"I would like to introduce to you my heir" Onyx said, Amelie came from behind him, she didn't actually look like she is a warrior but like Astrid, she was more dangerous that she looks.

"Amelie" he continued, removing his hood and revealing a 17 year old auburn haired boy with pale jade eyes. He was standing beside his heir, a 10 year old golden haired girl with chocolate brown eyes to his left and his trustworthy black night fury to his right

_"I know where did I see him before" _Astrid thought

"Hiccup"

**Me: I enjoyed writing this, but I'll enjoy writing the next chappie more. If this chapter didn't answer some of your questions, then the next chapter surely will and I'll try to put it up sooner. Anyways, I hope to get more reviews for this chapter and I'll be very glad to answer your questions. I want to remind you that Astrid and Stormfly didn't meet, Stormfly and the other dragons aren't meant to appear yet and it was a mistake in the last chapter, I'm a dumbass for making such a mistake**

**Toothless: Please Review *Toothless smile***


	5. The Prison Cell

**Me: hi again, I returned with a new chappie YAY! *claps hands***

**Hiccup: Um, Dooms? Are you okay?**

**Me: *speaks quickly* of course I am, I don't even look uneasy, do I look uneasy, of course not, then yes I'm fine, I'm okie-dokie, nothing wrong, yup everything's perfect**

**Hiccup: you don't look fine to me but that's not something to talk about now, I came here to ask you where's Toothless?**

**Me: *sweats* Um ah um *nervous laugh* no I know nothing, and I'm not hiding anything, I'll ever never ever lie to you**

**Hiccup: is that me or are you acting weird**

**Me: *more sweat* nope, nothing, really, now off to the story**

**Hiccup: *sigh* Dooms own nothing**

Onyx smirked

"HICCUP?" Stoick, Astrid, Dagur, Gobber, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff, & Tuff exclaimed in unison

"What is he supposedly doing here?" Dagur asked Stoick, but not loud enough for Hiccup to hear him

"Oh yes, I almost forgot my previous name" he said coolly

Amelie looked questionably at Hiccup; she didn't understand what's going on around here. Realizing the silence, Agate decided to get stared over already

"So, what about if we get started already" he said bringing a big book in front of him

"What's that book?" Astrid asked

"It's the Great History Book, it documented many events that happened for long centuries and every five years we get to meet together and update it"

"So we sailed to this place from the end of the world just to update a stupid book? I thought that I would compete" Snotlout said rudely

"Today will be the updating; tomorrow you'll get your chance to show off your fats" Astrid said receiving a glare from Snotlout

"Or act like a big moron and humiliate the entire tribe" Gobber added

"Um, Chief? What's this book you're holding?" Fishlegs asked

"Yeah, and Hiccup's holding one too" Astrid added

"This is Berk's History book" Stoick answered "The one with Hiccup is probably Beryl's history book"

"So every Chief has one, right?" Ruff asked

"I still can't believe that this is Hiccup that I'm looking at, he looks so…different" Tuff said

"I know" Astrid whispered

The Chiefs headed to the great hall; some of them (Hiccup & Dagur), being new to this tradition, accepted the assistance of their right-hands. Documenting the history of five years for six different tribes takes a really long time.

"I'm BORED" Snotlout complained "They stayed there for hours, and I think that my beard is growing already"

"No Snotlout, I still think that your face is as smooth as a baby's butt" Tuff teased

"I'll show you" Snotlout said raising his fist to punch Tuff's face

"Would you please shut up?" Astrid yelled "I'll go to the Guest's house, Fishlegs do you want to come with me?"

"Yea sure" he replied

Fishlegs didn't like the idea of leaving the three alone because he knew they're up to something, but he didn't like the idea of being left alone with them

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to be leaving them alone, I mean you know what they're capable of" Fishlegs questioned

"I know that they'll be falling in trouble sooner or later and even if I tried I won't be able to stop them, trust me I know that by experience" Astrid replied "and I also know that you don't want to be with them when that happens, neither I do" she added "adding that it's getting late and I'm really tired so it's better if we went to sleep already"

"Well okay, if you say so Astrid"

They were walking in a random direction for a really long time, they didn't know which way to go since it's their first visit here and they only stayed for a few hours but that wasn't the top of their worries now, at least not for Astrid. Astrid had the feeling of someone following them not so far ago, and that someone is still following them

"Um Astrid? Do you know where are we now?" Fishlegs asked

"Shh, someone's following us" Astrid whispered so that whoever is pursuing them won't be able to hear. Fishlegs looked around and found nothing at all

"Astrid, I think you're imagining this all cause there's nothing behind us and there's no one pursuing us" Fishlegs objected

"Fishlegs!" Astrid said frustrated, she knew that the person following them must have left by now because he/she heard Fishlegs "Now I think that person must've left by now, by Odin's name can't you shut your mouth for a second" she tried to listen to the sound of a small bell that was coming from the person, his clothing probably, but the sound had disappeared

"Let's try to find our way to the Guest's house before it gets too late" Fishlegs said, a bit worried

Astrid sighed in frustration but she was really getting tired already and some sleep would help her a bit

"Okay, but I don't know which way to go" Astrid said "But let's move on now if we want to get this over with"

They walked for some time before they completely gave up

"Astrid? I think we're somewhere completely far away from the Guest's house"

"Don't you think I know that already?"

"Are you Lost?" someone asked

"Who's that? Said a surprised Astrid

Then out of the shadows appeared a blonde girl with chocolate brown eyes

"Who are you?" Astrid asked

"I'm Amelie, heir of Onyx the Valiant" she replied "don't think me wrong, I'm not here in bad means I'm just…..um…I want to ask you questions, follow me" she said quickly gesturing for them to follow her, but her weird character keeps Astrid alert all the time.

They stopped walking in front of a cliff facing the ocean with a good view of the moon, she sat down and gestured for them to sit beside her, and they didn't hesitate and quickly followed. The three were watching the ocean for a couple of minutes in silence

"I love this place during a full moon, it makes you feel so…..peaceful" Amelie said softly

"Um, Amelie? W-why did you bring us here?" Fishlegs asked nervously, Amelie sighed and started talking

"I wanted to ask you something"

"Sure, go on" Amelie smile to Astrid and said the first thing in her mind

"What do you know about Onyx?" the question surprised Astrid and Fishlegs

"Why do you want to know?" Astrid asked

"Well, I realized that you looked like you saw a ghost when you saw him adding that he was….um…..a bit of 'interested' when he heard that the people of Berk would be visiting and being the second closest person to him, I think that I really have to know" both teen looked surprised at the 10-year-old but they also think that she deserves to know, since they would be asking her questions too

"Do you know from where Hic-um-Onyx came from, what do you know about him?" Astrid asked, she really wanted to know everything

"Well, me and Onyx first met together inside a prison of some sorts…." Amelie started remembering what happened 3 years ago

**Flashback**

**Amelie's POV**

I sat there in the cell alone, just like in every other night. I was tired to death, I don't know if I'll last for another week in here. I think that I stayed here for about 4 months by now, I lost all hopes to escape or be rescued, if someone is to come then they should have come by now. Who am I kidding; not a single being would ever care if I lived the rest of my life in a dumb old cell, I would be left here to rot or maybe I'll be beaten to death before that. Well, that's all I could think of by now, I feel like I got bored from this routine already; wakeup at dawn, receive the most disgusting and maybe even drugged food for humanity to ever know, get out of the cell to work in the filthiest conditions, get beaten by the bored guards or sometimes even the mad prisoners, get back to my cold and dark cell again, lie on the ground while waiting for the sum of another _perfect _day to rise. Yup, that's my routine and I kinda got used to it, but still it isn't fair for a 7-year-old, not only that but to everyone, no one deserves this. Oh well, there's nothing to do in my life anyway so I have to accept this life of mine

I lied on the ground for another couple of hours when suddenly, I heard footsteps from the door, I think its some drunken guard who wants to kick me till I lose consciousness. I waited for the guard to walk in and kick me in my face when suddenly I realized something; first of all, no one kicked me in the face yet, secondly the guard was holding something in his hand, or maybe I should say someone. He dragged a boy by the collar into my cell; maybe he forgot that there is someone in here.

"Hey girl!" he yelled "Looks like you are having some room mate for now"

Great. Just great. All I needed is someone else to stay in my cell and kick me in the face when he gets bored or mad, now I won't be having any break from the kicking and beating anymore. Just perfect

He threw the kid on the floor and left the room immediately, I sat on the corner of the cell while the boy lay on the other half. I was tired but sleep never came to me, I sat there silently until I realized the kid was moving. I quickly came by his side when I noticed that he is still unconscious, looks like he was just moving in his sleep. I was about to return to the corner of the room when suddenly, I didn't feel like doing so. It is strange, I mean that I always felt uneasy towards everyone I met and I hardly stomach staying near people, I don't know why, maybe because I became a loner? Why do I even care, who cares anyway, no one, that's who. I kept on arguing with myself within my mind for a long time, but I gradually stopped and I felt like not moving away from the boy.

Next morning, I opened my eyes and felt strangely comfortable, not by the place I'm lying in because I'm still in my cell, but I felt like I'm not exhausted anymore, well that's strange. I sat down, I saw that I am still sitting next to him, and seems that he didn't wake up yet. I felt like my body is relaxed, is it because I was able to sleep? Yes I think I slept, but that's strange, I didn't have any sleep for a really long time, maybe it because of…no that's impossible, it must be a coincidence, but anyway I still feel happy about the sleep I gained.

I looked down at the limp body lying beside me, _he looks so peaceful_, I thought but wait a minute, since when do I care about people? I shook my head, No one cares about me, so why should I. I felt ridiculous for having such a thought to pass through my mind. I looked at him once again but this time I stared at his face, I realized that he's only a 14-year-old boy, he looked quite thin compared to the other men, and he also had messy auburn hair. I allowed a small smile to draw out on my lips. He didn't seem so bad after all, but I'll never put my guard down, not for anyone.

I didn't wait for a long time before a man came inside our cell to give us our breakfast, I still don't think that they realized that they're giving us some kind of junk to eat, or maybe they do know; thinking of it makes me angry.

"Wake up, its morning you brats" he yelled dumping the food in front of me, then he realized the boy's still body "didn't he wake up yet?"

I knew he was asking me, and I knew what'll he do if I didn't give him the answer, "n-no s-sir" I almost barfed saying that last word "he di-didn't wake up since he was brought here" I tried keeping a commendable attitude, in other situations I would've give a sarcastic remark or I would've cuss at them.

"Very well" he replied "eat quickly and I'll come later"

He left the cell and closed the door, I was happy that he left. I sat in there for about a minute before I heard two guards talking; I placed my ear on the door so that I'll be able to listen to their conversation.

"Did he wake up yet?" asked one guard

"No, not yet" replied the other

"You know, I heard that the boy was captured when a group of men were sent to dragon island" the first guard spoke "he looked like he was living there in the island with the dragons"

"Yeah, and I heard that he was riding also on a Night Fury" the second guard said, I was shocked when I heard that. From the little information I knew about dragons, Night Furies are extremely dangerous and they could kill you before you know it so how could he ride on one, must've been a mistake.

"We were able to catch the dragon after all, then we destroyed the place where the dragons stay so that any dragon we didn't catch wouldn't be able to stay on the island anymore"

"I'm still curious as to how could've a kid survive staying with a Night Fury without getting his head chopped off from the first second"

"The dragon was placed in the dungeon, the chief didn't allow us to kill it. If it dies, then 100 men will die with it"

"I could understand why would he keep the boy….." _to slave him maybe _"but I don't get why would he keep the dragon"

"Maybe he wants to show off being the first to catch a Night Fury"

"Hey you two" said a completely different voice "The chief is calling you"

The last thing I heard was the voice of the guards leaving, I was amazed with the amount of information I got. I never thought that this would even be possible, but yet I didn't believe it; it might turn out as a lie after all.

I sat back up and looked dreadfully at the food; well I think I'm not that hungry after all. I leaned at the wall and looked back to the boy when I realized something

He's waking up!

**Me: well that's all, I know that you people don't like when I cut off flashbacks but my flashbacks are really long and I kinda need to separate them in two chapters. Anyway about the crossovers, I decided to create two crossovers and update them at the same time. I cant wait to start writing them but unfortunately, if I wanted to work on two stories and update them at the same time too then I have to finish all my on-progress stories (which are actually only two) so you wont wait long, I'll create a sequel to the other on-progress story so that it'll finish quicker then I would only need to work on this one.**

**Hiccup: Um, Dooms? Have you seen Toothless?**

**Me: *whispers* oh no**

**Hiccup: I didn't see him since morning**

**Me: *sweats* he's not here, I think he went out flying**

**Hiccup: he can't fly without me**

**Me: I gave him an automatic prosthetic tail fin *laughs nervously* oh sweet Hiccup, I think you're tired, go get some rest**

**Hiccup: But…**

**Me: *gets Hiccup out of the room and closes the door quickly* Phew… **


	6. Plan

**Me: hello people, sorry for being late I had some connectivity problems. I would love to thank all the beautiful people who reviewed, you are Awesome! I'm very pleased with my work and all thanks to the reviewers, YAY! And special thanks to my friend CampionSayn for telling me about my grammar errors, I'll try to be better and I'll be happy if anyone told me about any errors that I did while writing the story. I hope that this chapter would contain less spelling and grammar errors :)) thanks again Sayn!**

**By the way, did anyone see Hiccup?**

**Hiccup: *enters the room* Doomsday, Toothless is missing since morning, do you know where did he go? *panicking***

**Me: *appearing to be nervous* No I don't, how would I?**

**Hiccup: that's it, I'm looking for him**

**Me: I meant Yes I know where he is, now sit down Hiccup and stay here with the beautiful people while go and….um…..do some…authory things, yes that's right I'm going to do some authory things then I'll come back for you. **

**Hiccup: authory things?**

**Me: yes that's right, I'm the author and I have some…um….some thing to do…..um…and don't follow me *runs out of the room***

**Hiccup: Doomsday owns nothing *exits the room***

He's waking up! What should I do?

"Ugh, my head" he said, I was very anxious to move, I don't know if he's going to harm me or not. He looked at me with worried eyes and I gave him the same expression

"Who are you?" he asked me, I was surprised; not many people here care who you are

"I-I'm A-Amelie" I responded softly but he seemed to hear me "and who are you?" I asked him, I wasn't able to stop myself

"I'm H- I mean I…" he tried to respond but suddenly a guard entered out cell

"Time for work, NOW!" he yelled, I quickly stood up and the boy followed me, we went to the place where we work all the day

They give us all the kinds of hard work anyone could imagine, we even get beaten every now and then, you need a miracle if you want to survive this place. The boy followed me quickly as we passed the torturing room, the other prison cells, the dungeon, and other horrible places until we went outside to work under the heat of the sun. I stopped in front of a group of big rocks, I took a mining pick and I began breaking the big rocks, I don't know why should I do such a stupid job I mean what's the use of broken rocks. I looked around to see the boy standing there, with the pick in his hands but he didn't work

"Why are you not working?" I asked him

"Why are _you_ working?" his question stunned me for a minute "why is everyone working in here? Why did those people come to dragon island and capture dragons? Why do they hold prisoners and make them work in here? Where are we and who are they?" he asked so many questions that even I wanted the answer for those, I was shocked cuz no one thinks like that in here, even me. I was looking curiously at him when suddenly one of the guards started working towards us

"Hey kid!" he yelled "why aren't you working?" the boy glared at the guard, he was about to say something when another guard came

"The chief is asking for the boy" he said. The other guard glared at him then he grabbed him from the arm

"Hey! Let me go" the kid yelled "I'm not meeting your filthy leader! Drop me NOW!" he struggled to get out of the guard's hands but with no avail

I was wondering what is the story of the kid, what does he has to do with dragons, why do I feel that he is different than any other Viking I knew in my life? I was also wondering if he's going to survive as long as I did.

After working for several hours, I was sent again to my cell and sure enough I found the boy there with me, he looked beaten up and badly bruised. I felt sorry for him; I even thought he might be dead. When the door closed he opened his stunning forest green eyes, I didn't see his eyes before now. I sat down quietly, I also had a couple of bruises from a group of boys whom were kicking me a while ago.

"Amelie?" I was surprised, I quickly looked at him "are you okay?" he asked and again, I didn't know what to do or what to say, no one asks you if you're fine in here and if I'm asked I would tell that I'm as fine as shit, and surely the beatings will start.

"Y-yes, I-I'm fine" I replied, I didn't even feel myself saying it

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing at all, I'm fine" I said

"You don't look so good" he said a bit worried, he came closer to me and I backed away, usually when someone gets close then that means that they want to kick your lunch outta your stomach

"Stay away" I commanded

"But your head is bleeding" he said, I felt my head and it really was bleeding

"No I'm fine, don't come near me"

"Head injuries are extremely dangerous Amelie, you would lose a lot of blood soon"

"I told you, I'm fine" I tried to make him stay away from me but my efforts were proven useless, he kept on coming closer and closer

I backed away until I was stopped by the wall behind me, I didn't have any other place to escape. He stopped over me and kneeled down so that he can inspect the wound, then afterwards he brought out a piece of cloth from his pocket and tied the wound properly and applied pressure on it so that the bleeding will stop.

"You'll be fine now, the wound won't cause much blood loss and it will heal gradually" he said then he went back to the place he was lying in earlier

I sat down in the corner and watched the boy; he was lying on the ground and staring at the ceiling. He looked like he is thinking about something; I wasn't able to hold myself from asking

"What is it that you're thinking about?" I asked

"My Dragon" he said, was it true? Does he really have a dragon?

"Dragon?" I exclaimed

"He's a Night Fury, he's my best friend and I can't let them hurt him" he said standing up with a determined look on his face "Where do they keep the dragons"

"T-the Dun-dungeon" I answered brokenly, my mind wasn't able to absorb the reality that he really had a dragon, not any dragon but a Night Fury

"We have to escape" he said breaking my train of thoughts "I'll find a way to leave and when I do, this place will be completely burned up"

"Wait, What?" I yelled, no guards were near our cell thankfully "Are you completely insane? The strongest of men tried breaking free and ended up getting killed.

"Then I'll be the next" he said "I mean I won't be sitting here all the while like that?"

"Don't worry you won't" he gave me a questioning look "I mean-uh-nothing at all" I said ending the conversation

%#######%

It's been a year and a half since the arrival of the boy, he didn't tell me his name and whenever I ask him, something happens and prevents him from speaking; things here became much better than before, at least for me. During the first weeks, we used to get beaten badly and every night when we get back to our cell, Hiccup keeps on telling me that everything would be fine and of course I didn't believe him, I got used to the bad treatment for too long that I began to think that any reform is too good to be true. I was proven wrong after a few months later, I didn't think that I'll be true but He started fighting back the prisoners and guards whom are trying to harm me, he has grown a lot since the first time he came here, he used to look like a stick and sadly since he grown up amazingly, I won't have the chance to make jokes out of his thin frame anymore.

He helps me feel that Eric is still alive; Eric was my elder brother, he was caring, and he always protects me, I could feel the security when he is around. Unfortunately, when the invaders came to our shores, they were able to kill almost everyone on the island including my brother, the only survivors were me and a couple of ill-mannered men; I was an orphan from the first place so I didn't have to mourn over my parents as much as I did over my brother. Now and whenever I feel longing for my brother, I get much better with the boy's presence.

Tomorrow will be the final day we'll stay here, he was planning our escape for too long and he was always testing simple stuff and jumping into possible conclusions until he was able form this plan, obviously I would deny joining such a stupid Idea but after all the things we went through, I vowed to myself that I'll stay with him till the last breath I have adding that staying here and getting tortured won't do me any good.

"Are you sure that this will work? I mean I'm not yet convinced by the idea" I asked

"Trust me Amelie I'll work, all we have to do is stick to the plan"

"Yeah sure why not" I said sarcastically, I've learned being more open from his reactions to the people, whenever prisoners or guards stop kicking him for a moment, he stands up, dust himself and throws a sarcastic remark. I was always amazed by his way of dealing with people

I lied on the ground beside him, I didn't have any sleeping problems ever since he came and I'm really pleased about that

"Sleep well Amelie, tomorrow you'll be free" he told me, I found comfort in his words

"That's if you didn't get us killed or something" I said earning a soft chuckle from him, I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep

The next morning came too soon I woke up when I felt my body being shook I predicted that it was still dawn from the faint light that passed through the cracks in the wall, I opened my eyes and met his gaze. He placed his finger in front of his lips signaling me to keep quiet. I looked around to see that the door of our cell was opened, I gave him a surprised look but I kept silent knowing that all my questions are to be answered soon. We exited the cell then he closed the door using a bronze key. We sneaked through the hallways; we heard a snoring sound from almost every door. We reached the central hall soon enough then we took a detour to the dungeon

"Why are we going to the dungeon, I thought that we will be escaping this horrible place" I asked

"I'm not leaving Toothless here alone, I have to go and save him"

"But what if someone saw us?"

"That won't be a great problem"

We continued walking until we heard the sound of footsteps, the sound of only one pair of feet thankfully

"What are we going to do now?" I was panicking already, if someone found us then we'll be dead meat

"Don't worry, I'll think of something" he appeared to be as worried as I am

"Think of something? Dude, we don't have forever you know" I panicked

He looked around for something, the sound of footsteps became higher….

_We're dead…_

**Me: *enters the basement***

**Hiccup: *follows me***

**Me: I left Hiccup to stay with the readers so I think we have enough time to…. *looks back* oh no…..**

**Hiccup: *sees Snotlout, me, Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs, and …* TOOTHLESS?!**


	7. Escape

**Me: Hi everyone! Thank you for your sweet reviews; they really motivated me to writing. I'm sorry but I won't be able to chat for long now cuz I have something important to do first…HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD! GET ME OUT OF THIS CAGE THIS INSTANT!**

**Tuff: yeah, wait a minute, staying here isn't good right?**

**Fishlegs: come on Hiccup, please have some mercy**

**Snotlout: Fishlegs you're so weak, I mean come on its Hiccup, he won't dare to do it**

**Hiccup: *leaning against the wall with arms crossed and observing his nails on a bored position* so you think I won't dare do it, huh?**

**Fishlegs: no, no, no, no!**

**Snotlout: that's right **_**fishbone**_**, you're a little coward**

**Ruff: He's getting us killed isn't he?**

**Hiccup: oh? So I'm supposed to be understanding from you that you want me to pull this lever, isn't it Snotlout? *evil smirk* *holding a lever***

**Me: HICCUP!**

**Fishlegs: NO!**

**Hiccup: *smirk widens* *pulls down the lever***

**Me, Ruff, Tuff, Lout, Legs: AAAHHHHHH!**

"We're dead" I exclaimed in a whisper form

"Not yet" he says

The next thing to be seen is an unconscious guard lying on the ground with a big gash on his head

"That should do it" he said proudly while tossing his prosthetic foot in the air, I should admit that I was sort of amazed

"Yeah but not for too long, they'll find him like this sooner or later" I said

"That's why we have to hurry" with this, we left the hallway to the corridor of the dungeon

"Are you sure that this is the right way?" I asked feeling uncertain about running all around without knowing where to go

"I was semi-conscious when they dragged Toothless to the dungeon" he replied "I trust that this is the right direction"

We suddenly stopped when we heard the sound of the guards

"Search everywhere, the boy must be near"

"He's not near the prisons"

"We've checked almost everywhere"

"I know that he'll be heading to the dungeon, he'll be coming back for the beast"

I started panicking "They know we're out"

"I expected that to happen shortly, they come and check on our cell every hour"

"They do?"

"Amelie quit messing around and follow me"

We sneaked for almost all the way there, I knew that this would be too good to be true and unfortunately, they found us. We were trying to escape so desperately but they were just too many, and finally we came face to face with a dead end

"What will we do now" I panicked, he looked around and spotted an air vent but it was too small to fit him

He kicked it open and tried to get me inside but I refused

"I won't leave you here alone, I just can't" I protested

"Amelie you have to leave, you're our only last hope now leave"

"But…"

"I'll be fine, I promise"

After a few seconds of arguing, I finally accepted to go but I vowed not to leave without him

"There he is"

"Catch him"

The guards surrounded him, tied his wrists with ropes, and motioned him to move, _"where are they taking him?" _I knew that I am supposed to be hiding somewhere or even maybe leaving to get some help but my curiosity got the best of me

"Move boy, the chief wants you"

"We'll there's nothing I want from this filthy chief of yours" he replied, frustrating the guards

"Just Move it" the guard yelled already, I saw a small smirk form in the boy's face and I couldn't help but smile too

I followed them secretly until something caught my attention and I left.

**Normal POV**

Hiccup was forced to go to the chief's room, he entered it and was dropped on the floor in front of the Marthorn, the chief of the Galothians, they are a fierce group of Vikings who are brash and brazen, they are ruthless and cruel, they don't feel shame and don't give mercy plus they are the filthiest tribe in the barbaric archipelago. Marthron the lewd looked at Hiccup with a dirty look indicating that he wasn't pleased with what he heard.

"So" he started "I've heard that you dare to attempt an escape"

"I'm surprised you were able to hear something and understand it too" Hiccup commented "Well, that's a start"

Marthron growled in frustration but quickly calmed himself down

"You've stayed alive in my prison for way too long than I expected of you, actually I thought that you would die from the first week" he said "now I realized that you could handle even more than I was able to give you, oh and by the way where is that brat who used to stay with you in your cell?"

"Amelie was able to escape and she's not coming back here again" Hiccup yelled

"That's good, then you won't be having to share your cell with anyone but too bad she left, and since it's your fault then it looks like I'll be having to give you her work as well" Marthron started laughing evilly "Ya know boy, I would've killed ya before ya even know of it but you know why I'm keeping you alive"

"I'm never telling you how to train a dragon" Hiccup yelled "Not in this life"

"Well that's really bad, because you're dragon's life depends on it" now Hiccup was cornered, either refuse and end Toothless' life or accept and turn the dragons into Marthron's slaves

"You're just a coward, you don't have honor and you're just a filthy excuse of a Viking" now this got into Marthron's nerves already

"That's it" he yelled "If you don't show me respect then that means that you should face my wrath boy" he walked towards Hiccup and prepared to punch him on the face, he closed his eyes and waited for the blow but it never came

Hiccup opened his eyes slowly to see what's the matter all about but instead of seeing Marthron's hard glare, he saw Amelie's soft eyes

"Am-Amelie?" he looked behind her to spot Toothless who was standing on top of an unconscious Marthron "Toothless!" the boy yelled from surprise he looked at Amelie who showed him the keys, Hiccup smiled

"I freed your dragon and came here to save you, I told you that I won't leave" she said as Toothless freed him from the ropes. Hiccup stood up but only to be tackled to the ground by a happy Toothless

"I also missed you bud" said a saliva coated Hiccup "Now let's go and free all the dragon and prisoners" Hiccup said as he went to ride on Toothless "That's strange, they didn't remove your saddle bud, guess they're too dumb to even realize it" Hiccup jumped on the saddle and extended Amelie a hand to ride with him

"Wait a sec, Me on a Dragon? Oh no. I don't think that this is my thing"

"Come on, its not scary, its fun"

"Okay"

The Night Fury shot a blast towards the wall and caused a hole to form, they exited the prison and hovered in the air, they blasted every window using Thoothless' plasma blasts, the occupants of the cells use them to escape

"Wow, that's really cool, shoot again" Amelie said out of excitement. Toothless shot another plasma blast destroying the entire dungeon, dragons flying everywhere "He's really amazing!"

Then suddenly a burning arrow passed near them, "What's that?" Hiccup asked

"They're firing at us" Amelie said, Toothless growled

"You wont escape that easily boy" Marthron yelled

"Let's go bud" Hiccup said and the fight started…

**End Flashback**

"…..Yeah so that's actually how I got to meet Onyx" Amelie said "I still cant believe that we were staying together in a dusty old cell for one year and a half without knowing his name"

"Wow! I can't believe that Hiccup had to go through all this" Fishlegs said

"Yeah, who knew that the old Hiccup we used to know could do such a thing?" Astrid said

"But if he was actually able to do all of this then was he really saying the truth about the mountain-sized dragon?" Fishlegs asked

"Oh, you know the story too?" Amelie spoke "In my own opinion, I think the story about the Red Death is really the best of them and that's actually why he and his dragon have prosthetic parts, how I wish if I was around during the fight not trapped in a dirty old cell" Amelie kicked the ground in frustration

"What's the Red Death?" asked Fishlegs

"Didn't he tell you about it? Guys you really missed his best story, when he and Toothless battled the giant dragon and freed all the dragons" Amelie said "Now since their queen was dead, the dragons wanted him to be their new leader but he declined it, if you ask me I wouldn't decline it if I was him" she lied on the ground and looked to the stars "now all dragons respect him and obey his every order except for Toothless, he obeys commands only when he feels generous enough to do it" the girl chuckled when she remembered Toothless' hard-headedness

"Well you sure seem to know a lot about Hic-er-Onyx don't you?" Astrid observed

"Oh yes I do, but there are really much questions to be asked from him before I could truly count myself as his human right-hand" she said "Toothless is dragon right-hand" she closed her eyes "would you hear my secret?"

"Secret?" Astrid asked

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone otherwise they'll laugh at me" she continued "sometimes I get to feel extremely jealous from Toothless" she opened her eyes to see if Astrid and Fishlegs were laughing "he spends lots of time with Onyx and I'm sure he knows everything about him, sometimes I envy the dragon" she realized that Astrid have a questioning look on her face while Fishlegs' face is confused "Do you know that many of you Vikings get to think that Dragons are lower species, you even believe them as demons but here, Dragons are equal to Vikings. I get to hate myself sometimes when I remember the times when I was hated Dragons, and now I get to become jealous of them, I am a pity" Fishlegs started laughing

"What is it?" Amelie asked, frustrated a bit

"Sorry Amelie, I didn't mean to make you mad but…" he paused and continued laughing

"What?" Astrid also eager to know

"It's that you look down on yourself because you hated Dragons while in the first place, Hiccup feared Dragons" he laughed even more. Astrid's eyes widened in realization and she smiled too

"Oh yeah I remember when he was younger, he used to scream just at the mention of Dragons" she slightly giggled leaving Amelie to question about it

"Hey I don't get it, what's so funny" she asked "and who is Hiccup?" the laughter ceased after this last question, they remembered that Hiccup no longer exists, its Onyx now "Guys what's wrong now?"

"Um…nothing Amelie, it's just that….we're tired and all" Astid said, trying to change the topic

"Oh no, I forgot" Amelie exclaimed "Onyx set me a curfew and I'm two hours late"

"I guess they're out from that meeting by now" Fishlegs said

"I have to get back home now" Amelie stood up "Oh and by the way, the great hall is that way" she said pointing to a pathway "go there and you can go with your friends to the Guests house" she ran as fast as she can towards her home

**Hiccup: sorry the chapter isn't exiting but Dooms had to finish this flashback so that she could write the better chapters adding that she wasn't able to write well because what I do to them earlier *pointing to Me, Lout, Legs, Ruff, and Tuff***

**Me: Urgh! Hiccup your father needs to find another heir for Berk because the present heir is about to DIE!**

**Hiccup: yeah, yeah, keep talking Dooms….**

**Ruff: Eww….I HATE PINK!**

**Tuff: yeah, the color is for girls…Ouch *gets hit by Ruff***

**Hiccup: Now THAT's for painting Toothless pink and putting him make up too, it'll take a week for me and Astrid to clean off your mess while you will be staying here until Toothless gets clean and looks like a Night Fury again**

**Snotlout: but why did you paint US pink?**

**Hiccup: just to show you how it feels *turns to leave* oh yeah and by the way, Doomsday's mother will be coming here and bringing you food for the time being**

**Me: Great. Just Great. Now I lost all hope to get outta here and that's all because of you Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs**

**Fishlegs: th-they dragged me into this mess, I would never…**

**Ruff: save your excuses for when we get outta here pal cuz when I get bored, I tend to remove my energy on the people around me, care to join me Dooms?**

**Me: oh sure *cracks knuckles* Choose your first victim….**

**To be continued…to skip the part of violence**


	8. Guest's House

**Me: Hello people here is chapter eight, sorry if you didn't like it because I cant write well while I'm on a stupid old cage with a group of morons and Ruff with me, my mom sneaked the laptop for me without Hiccup knowing of it**

**Toothless: *enters the basement***

**Fishlegs: hey Toothless is clean, why are we here then?**

**Astrid: *faint voice* Toothless? Hey where are you?**

**Hiccup: *faint voice* you found him?**

**Astrid: *faint voice* not yet**

**Hiccup: *faint voice* I hope that he didn't go to the basement, otherwise they'll know that I'm keeping them in there for fun**

**Snotlout: Urgh, I'll kill that fishbone!**

**Me: Toothless, get us out of here**

**Toothless: *nod* *comes closer***

**Hiccup: *faint voice* Toothless bud, time to go flying**

**Toothless: *ears perk up* *leaves the room***

**Me, Ruff, Tuff, Legs, and Lout: Noooo! Get Back**

**Me: Urgh, Fishlegs, I'm not in a good mood so will you please do the disclaimer**

**Fishlegs: Dooms owns nothing**

Astrid and Fishlegs took the way that was suggested by Amelie and sure enough, they were in front of the great hall

"Hey Astrid" Snotlout called "why did you come back?"

"Oh? Do you mean that I'm not welcome here anymore?" Astrid said

"We got lost and Amelie helped us to find our way back" Fishlegs said, Astrid rolled her eyes

"Who's Amelie?" Tuff asked

"You know, the 10-year-old girl whom was standing next to Hiccup earlier" Fishlegs said

"Oh her? I'll kick her butt before she knows of it tomorrow" Snotlout said

"Snotlout, don't be too sure of yourself" Astrid said "I think that girl would beat you"

"Oh yeah?" a fight was about to start but they were cut off when the doors of the grand hall opened

"Finally" Ruffnut said "I was going to die in here" The teens walked towards Stoick and Gobber who were just exiting the great hall.

"Why did you take so long?" Snotlout questioned

"We were writing the history of five years in a book for six different tribes, how much time do you expect us to take in your opinion?" Stoick said

"Okay, I get you" Snotlout said defeated

"Come on, I'm tired" Tuffnut complained "let's go"

"I think we should be heading to the guest's house" Fishlegs said

"But where is it?" Astrid asked

"Stoick?" called someone from behind the group, Stoick turned around to see a young man around 36 years of age and built up body coming closer

"Laster" Stoick said and walked closer to his old friend "It's nice to see you again…..umm…where is your father?"

"My dad became too old for performing chiefly duties sadly, so he retired and gave me the position" he said

Laster was the heir of Sodal when his father, Graunt the Vigorous, was the chief, now he became the chief of the Sodalians and he is called as Laster the Feisty. He has a wife called Belerina and a 17-year-old son named Bruce. Stoick and Graunt were good old friends before, but he wasn't able to contact him lately because of the continuous dragon raids.

"That's sad to hear" Stoick replied

"Yeah, but I think that's not as bad as what happened to Neptald" he said

"Yes, I agree with you" he was cut off by the sound of something falling, they looked behind them to see a sleeping Ruffnut on the floor

"Oh, I think you're all tired" Laster said simply "Do you know the way to the Guest's house?"

"Unfortunately, the last time I visited Beryl was several years ago that I don't remember the ways here"

"Oh don't worry, come on, we can go together once I find Bruce" he said gesturing for us to follow him "Bruce son, come over here" he called, that's when Stoick remembered something, he remembered the way he was calling his son, that's when he felt guilt rush him

Bruce came to his father from behind a building, he had dark hair and brown eyes, just like his father "sorry dad, I felt bored so I decided to take a walk"

"No problem son" he said, then he looked at Stoick, Gobber, and the teens "this is Stoick the Vast, I told you about him before" he gestured to the chief of Berk, Bruce bowed in respect and shaked hands with Stoick "and this is his heir, Snotlout" Bruce looked at Snotlout and raised his hand to shake his opponent but Snotlout only rejected the offer

"Okay?" Bruce said, not understanding the rude behavior

"Follow us please" he said as he led the Berkians to the Guest house

**Me: I know, I know, this chapter's boring and it sucks but please understand that I wanted the next chappie to be the beginning of the contests**

**Tuff: hey! Move it, it's my place here**

**Ruff: oh no, it's MY place here**

**Me: WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT THE SHIT UP!**

**Twins: *shutting up***

**Me: much better, now please don't forget to review!**


	9. Competitions Day one

**Me: hi back again, I know last chapter sucked so I decided to make it up for you and make this chapter longer than planned so please to burn down my house. If you were wondering why was it late then that's cuz I'm stuck with writing on the phone, PMing from the phone, and even worst; READING FROM THE PHONE. Really if you want a good advice, there's nothing as wonderful as a desktop so please don't flame on me because of spelling errors; I tortured myself to finish this chapter so you people must be grateful for it :( ;)). I wanted to clear this out, Larimar's Chief is too old to join the chief vs chief contests and Dagur have no heir so Bersek won't be joining the heir vs heir contests. One last thing, I don't know whether to call Hiccup as Hiccup or Onyx so I'll just stay with Onyx for the time being; now please on to the story**

**Hiccup: if Dooms owns anything, then there would be a giant monster vampire behind you waiting to pounce on its prey. No Vampire? Then it means that Dooms owns nothing**

**Me: Sadly…**

"Okay, I'm ready" muttered Snotlout before entering the arena "I'm ready, I won't mess this up. This is my chance to prove for Astrid that I'm the best Viking for her"

Berk's heir stepped into the arena's grounds, all eyes were on him and he liked that; all except for Astrid's, who was waiting for Larimar's heir to step forward and show himself. It didn't take too long of a wait for him to appear, Willow Dentiman, the heir of Larimar; showed himself. He was a well built boy with dark hair and brown eyes, he was a bit thinner than Snotlout which didn't play as an advantage for him. He looked at the crowd above, his father, and finally at Snotlout.

"Welcome once again to our first rounds of the heir vs heir competitions" Agate announced "our contestants, Snotlout Jorgenson representing Berk" he gestured at Snotlout who waved widely at the audience "and Willow Dentiman, representing Larimar" then gestured at Willow who didn't waste much time in waving and prepared to fight "Begin the fight"

Both competitors prepared to fight, the circled the arena's grounds and before pouncing at each other. This was the first round which meant that there won't be any severe injuries on both sides. Snotlout was delivering kicks at his opponent but Willow was able to merely dodge them, but it didn't take long before Snotlout was able to punch him on the side of his chest. Willow lost his poise for a while but regained his balance before falling on the ground. He quickly delivered Snotlout a kick on the stomach before backing away and catching his breath. Snotlout fell on the floor because of the force of the kick but that didn't hinder him and he used his position to catch Willow's legs and pin him to the ground.

All audience watched in amusement at the good fight that was given, but it had to end sooner or later

"The first point goes to Berk" announced Agate as another man placed the score; Snotlout started congratulating himself by cheering on his name. Willow slowly stood up from the ground and dusted himself before looking at his father who gave him a smile and a nod and mouthed _"good job son". _Willow beamed and headed to the exit before spotting Snotlout

"Hey Snotlout" he called catching the attention of the cheering boy. Snotlout turned around and scowled at the caller

"What do you want" he yelled

"Good fight you made there, proud to be your opponent" Willow said as he raised his hand to shake with Snotlout, the said boy just ignored the request

"You better be proud for finally seeing a real warrior" Snotlout said aggressively before leaving Larimar's heir alone. Astrid approached the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Sorry for that" she said "he's just…..off"

"Is he always acting like that?"

"Yup" Astrid said which made Willow smile at her before leaving to stand beside his father, when the boy left; Astrid headed for Snotlout

"Snotlout, Snotlout Oy-Ouch" Snotlout turned to face the person who punched him hard on the shoulder only to meet a fuming Astrid "why did you punch me?"

"Are you stupid? You'll be giving Berk a bad image and you might even start a war in the future by your reckless actions" Astrid yelled

"What did I do?" he asked gaining another punch but this time in the stomach

"Watch this mouth of yours and show respect" was all she said before leaving him

"What do you think sir?" a man called Geezer asked Onyx

"My cousin sure looks stronger than before" he replied "but he didn't get smarter"

"So will he be joining the rest rounds?" Geezer asked

"Yeah sure, why not" Onyx replied "I mean he did win this first one"

"Yes sir, as you say sir" Geezer said before returning to his position on placing points

Onyx returned his gaze at the Berkians, eyeing Stoick with an indescribable mixture of rage, yearning, loath, longing, rant, and rave. He looked at his ex-father for a few seconds before putting his attention at the arena and looking at the oncoming competitors; this time it would be the heir of Lapis against the heir of Sodal. Everyone cheered when both heirs entered the arena

"Now is time for round two between Thane Brillerson **(A/N: I suck at creating names) **representing Lapis" Geezer announced as the crowds cheered "and Bruce Sebastian representing Sodal"

Onyx was watching the way the two boys were circling each other when someone interrupted him

"Umm, Onyx?" Amelie called

"Yes Amy?" he said as he turned to face the girl

"I was wondering why is it that the other tribes are sitting in that side to watch?" she asked "the view is better over here"

"It's the dragons"

"Dragons?"

"They still fear them so I made it a point to never hurt any dragon" Onyx answered "they still see them as ruthless killers and sign of danger so they preferred to stay the furthest possible"

"But dragons are nice" she argued

"Then don't say that to me" he replied "try explaining to them" he motioned at the other tribes and particularly at Snotlout beating the daylight outta Tuffnut "I mean they can't have harmony with each other so what do you think would be their chance with dragons?"

"I'll talk to them" Amelie beamed "I'll show them that dragons are nice" she said as she ran off

"But Amelie, you're a rider-in-training" he tried to argue but she already left so he decided to leave her on her own. He looked back at the arena to witness a fight worth watching.

Thane and Bruce were rolling on the ground while trying to gain control but they soon were separated and preparing to attack. Thane pounced on Bruce causing him to stumble backwards to avoid to the kick which caused him to lose balance, Thane used this opportunity to launch another attack but Bruce was much quicker than him and delivered him a punch. Thane back-flipped and started dodging attacks from Bruce, the two boys were showing an amusing performance which almost made the other tribes forget about the presence of dragons.

Amelie was walking towards Stoick but he didn't seem to notice, he was occupied with the fight.

"Sir?" her voice startled the chief of Berk but he did his best not to show it

"W-Who are you young girl?" he asked trying to ignore that she almost caused him a heart attack

"I'm Amelie" she replied

"Are you Hic-I mean Onyx' heir?"

"Yup"

"Oh, what is it that you want?"

"I was wondering why don't you sit up there" she said pointing to the upper seats "the view is better there"

Stoick didn't know what to say, he didn't want to look weak in front of a small 10-year-old girl "Me? I just stay where my people feel comfortable, if it was for me then I won't mind sitting over there"

"But you're the chief"

"That's why I have to listen to their suggestions"

"_You're smart" _Amelie thought _"I wonder why does Onyx look at him that way"_

"So is there anything that you need?" Stoick asked the girl

"No thanks, I should be leaving now to prepare cuz I'll be next" she replied "Thanks sir"

Amelie left as the game ended in favor of Sodal. She went to the entrance of the arena and did some warm ups, she'll be facing Vensular Morgan; the heir of Zircon. She knows that he is not very much liked in his home, mostly because of his rude attitude. He wasn't even considering her as a friend when they met last year, she didn't like him and now is her time to show him her mind; using the Amelie way (mostly containing violence).

"Okay here goes nothing" she said as she entered the arena. She was able to spot Vensular (who is probably eight years older than her), she readied herself to fight "Okay, I won't fail this one"

**Me: so that's it, sorry but the phone was driving me mad so I had to stop here. But smile, I planned to stop it when the first fight finishes so you could see that I extended it a bit. Anyway, I don't have my laptop now so I'll keep writing using the phone which, trust me, takes lifelong to finish.**

**Hiccup: what do you think they should call me? Hiccup or Onyx?**

**Me: oh and thankyou for whoever reviewed my last chapter, I think there's this guest who opened my profile and read all my stories + reviewed of course so thanks to you too ;))**

**Hiccup: and please don't forget to review!**


	10. Amelie vs Vensular

**Me: so here's the next chapter, I'm very glad that my dad allowed me to use his computer but that doesn't mean that it'll be perfect; mind you, there are some grammar errors somewhere here or maybe there. I'm so happy because I discovered a cure for writer's block which I had on another story called "Missing without a trace". BTW, if you don't know what's SRMTHFG then please NVM what I just said.**

**Hiccup: Dooms owns nothing**

Vensular Morgan returned to the guest's house as quickly as possible, he was very exhausted that he didn't even mind taking off his boots; the boy was more tired than Atlas himself. He can't even believe that a small 10 year old _girl _was able to beat the crap outta him, what was it that made her that powerful

Training? No he trains like hell every day. Was it training duration? No it can't be, what is it then? Vensular gave up for the sleep but sadly for him, he dreamed about the events of the day

**(A/N: this is still no one's POV so just to make things clear)**_ Amelie entered the arena meeting Vensular's cold glare, he never was a friendly guy anyway. They circled around the arena, both glaring at each other. Vensular was deciding whether to attack or wait for her to move and if he attacked, which part should he hit first. Amelie was observing her opponent, she remembered when Onyx was giving her advises after a horrible day of combat training; that was when her face cleaned the floor._

"_In a fight both sides are equal no matter what, size or strength makes not more than a minor variation; the only difference is how to use what you have" Amelie remembered what Onyx told her_

_Amelie was searching for any weakness in her opponent but she wasn't given enough time since Vensular decided to attack first, so she went for dodging the incoming attacks and delivering some punches or kicks somewhere here or there. She was doubtful of her abilities and she was sure that she won't survive for more than five minutes. She looked hopelessly at Onyx while darting the incoming attacks, seeking help but all she got was that he shook his head at her. She knew that this meant that she's fighting the wrong way, so she tried to plan it again in her head with not more than a second to react; she finally noticed that he keeps kicking using his left leg to kick and keeping his right one for support, and that's when she had a plan_

_Vensular was doing a good job in showing that girl who is the boss, although he wasn't able to deliver her not even one kick or punch; he had to admit, the girl is pretty flexible. The boy was running out of patience as he fruitlessly tried to beat her down, he was even trying to keep a distance between him and her; then he felt that staying away of her hinders his progress in this battle so he decided to move in closer, big mistake_

_Amelie had a plan but she needed to wait for the perfect timing to move adding that Vensular is keeping a distance between him and her which makes it harder for her, and with the way this fight is going; she might not have a chance. Now Amelie and Vensular are starting to fight, they would occasionally hit each other and sometimes they would get the chance to give a hard punch but neither of those chances was allowing Amelie to execute her plan; that's when she finally got her chance. Vensular decided that it wouldn't benefit him to stay away from her so he closed the safety distance between them to get a better chance, and that's when she made her move_

_Amelie was able to duck Vensular's incoming kick and she kicked his right leg hard thus causing him to lose balance and fall on the floor with a loud _thud. _She used that opportunity for her advantage and…._

Vensular woke up quickly, terrified of the dream and he looked out of the window and saw that it's already morning; it wasn't scary for him but it was still considered a nightmare for him, how could he allow a girl to make him fall and how did he allow her to give him a very powerful punch in the face. He didn't understand what went wrong yet, all he knows is that he was taking lead of the fight when suddenly and without former alert; positions were replaced and he totally lost it. Vensular shook his head to remove the memory, today would be the fight between the three contestants; Amelie, Snotlout, and Bruce. Whoever loses twice then that person is going to be third place, whoever wins twice would be the first place, but the person that loses once and wins once then that would be the second placer

Stoick woke up in the guest's house as well as the other tribes, he had to admit; they really know how to make good beds in here and for the first time in several years, he was able to sleep well for he knows that his son is still alive. Stoick remembers when he last saw his son; that was when he dropped him on Dragon Island, unaware that Toothless was waiting for them to leave so that he could land.

**Flashback**

_The sky was cloudy warning them of an incoming storm, but it's too late to turn back now and especially that they're halfway to Dragon Island, they had to leave Hiccup there because he is banished from Berk for befriending a Night Fury. It didn't take very long to reach the island but the silence made it feel like decades thus making Stoick feel guilt instead of anger_

_Hiccup was dropped at the shore of the island, the men were fixing the small stuff that were broken because of the waves which gained Stoick time to say his last goodbyes to his ex-son. The boy didn't dare look at Stoick in the eyes as he turned to leave._

"_Hiccup?" Stoick said, he didn't know if it could be considered as a question or a call; the boy didn't stop in his tracks so Stoick tried to make his tone louder "you will be living here for the rest of your life, you've made an outcast out of yourself"_

"_And what's new?" Hiccup replied "I was already an outcast before, I was an outcast since the day of my birth"_

"_What do you mean" Stoick didn't know what to feel at what he just heard_

"_I mean" Hiccup turned to face his ex-father with a cold and hard glare, he even raised his voice "I mean that I was already treated like an outcast back on Berk, all you did was to make it official" the boy yelled "everyone already thinks of me as an outsider, bad luck, mistake, hiccup! And you did not do anything about it"_

"_And what was I supposed to do then?" Stoick was fuming at the accusation of being a bad father or maybe a bad ex-father_

"_You don't know, and you'll never know" Stoick was shocked but he didn't allow it to show on his face, never did Hiccup raise his voice like that_

"_Stoick" Gobber called, Stoick turned and walked towards the ship angrily; Gobber on the other hand was giving the boy sad looks and the ship sailed away from the coast_

**Me: I know, super short but come on feel happy that I updated after few days of my last update instead of weeks or months; I just wanted to make this final flashback and I'll try to update sooner**

**Hiccup: please review**

**Me: the more reviews, the faster I update**


	11. Competitions Day 2

**Me: Hi everyone, oh it's good to be back right? Now first things first, I am sooooooooo Sorry for being this late and I think it's safe to say that IT's ALL MY FAULT! Please would any of you forgive? Though I understand if you won't I mean it's been too long!**

**Hiccup: 2 months to be accurate**

**Me: *rolls eyes* thank you, this is the outcome of writing chapters using the phone. Okay this is not a really long chapter but it's all I've got right now, oh and really thanks for your continued support and super thanks for all the reviewers! I can't believe I actually got 50 reviews!**

**Hiccup: Doomsday Beam failed miserably in stealing HTTYD which means that she doesn't own it and it still belongs to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks**

**Me: Hey! I told you not to tell!**

Almost everyone in the village were gathered around the arena, no one wanted to miss today's fights, I wasn't really that interested but I learned to cope with every day's new events. Today I will be fighting Bruce and Snotlout and I am longing to win in the first place but it seems to be a little hard for someone like me because well, I don't like to state those things; not right now. I did some warm ups, Agate always makes me do them before participating in anything and I don't see any point in them but who am I to refuse an order from someone who saw me sneak back home after being grounded and hides the secret for me? Well, I don't want him to tell on me and of course he wouldn't if I paid attention and listened to orders.

"Amelie" someone called, I turned back and saw it was Agate "Amelie, did you warm up? You know what will Onyx do to me if something happens to you just because you weren't prepared"

I rolled my eyes

"Yeah, yeah, I did" I replied quickly

"Okay then, just don't forget to feed your dragon" Agate reminded, I gasped and face palmed because of my stupidity

"Shi-" I almost cursed "Lavian, I forgot to feed her; she must be hungry dead by now"

I dashed off to feed Livian; she is my dragon, I found her one day injured in the forest when I got lost and we were very lucky that Toothless found us otherwise she would've died. I reached home and saw that Livian was still asleep, and oh I'm so grateful for that.

"Livian" I called the dragon, trying to wake her up "Livian wake up"

I brought the fish basket full of cod near her; she woke up once the smell reached her nostrils. Sunflower yellow eyes opened and stared hungrily at the fish basket before dashing at the meal. Livian is a Changewing if you've been wondering, she is purple colored with yellow eyes; she's not a full grown dragon yet but not considered a hatchling anymore. After finishing her breakfast, Livian jumped at me and started licking my face

"Eww, What? Eww, Livian!" I tried to stop her but it is really hard for me to push away a dragon even if she's not completely mature yet "Livian! YOU JUST ATE FISH!"

When she realized that I couldn't breathe anymore, Livian stood away from me and went back to the place where she naps

"Great, just great" I said "Now I smell like cod and my fight will start in minutes"

Livian made a sound that looked like a dragon laugh and I glared at her

"Wait a sec, the fight! I totally forgot! I'm gonna be late" I said as I ran out of the door and to the arena.

**Snotlout's POV**

Today I'm gonna show everyone who're they dealing with, I'll win first place easily and I'll be able to win Astrid's heart. Oh yes, who's the best here; it's me! ME! Snotlout! It is true, I'll beat everyone and be the champ; I mean, how hard could it be to beat a softy and a small girl? Pfft, that'll be like eating a piece of cake.

I walked out of the guest's house as soon as I woke up, today is my big day and I'm not missing any of it

"Snotlout!" someone called, I turned my head to get a view of my caller and oh what beautiful sight did I meet, it's Astrid "Where do you think you're going?" she asked me with Fishlegs and the twins behind her

"Oh hey there babe" I greeted her but she rolled her eyes "I was thinking that it'd be nice to have a walk and now since you're here, I think it'll be better if we walked together you know you and me alone"

That earned a punch on the face, but why I was just being nice

"Urgh, you forgot didn't you?" she groaned

"Forgot what?" I asked, rubbing my cheek

"Remember, today we will be looking around the village; anything that will help us understand what happened to Hiccup and what's up with all those dragons flying around and no one is doing anything about them"

"According to what we're told, it's strictly forbidden to lay a finger on any dragon" Fishlegs informed

"I know but the question is why?" Astrid explained, doesn't she look like a perfect mate for me

"So what's your plan" I said, trying to be as supportive as possible to her

"We walk around, maybe ask someone or two; I want to know what happened to Hiccup"

"Why is it that you care?" Tuffnut asked

"Yeah, he is still Hiccup the Useless if you ask me" Ruffnut agreed with her brother

"Because he was banished, he became an Outcast and now after three years we see him again as a Chief; doesn't that make you want to know what's going on?" Astrid said

"I don't know about them Astrid but I am completely supportive with your brilliant idea and if they don't want to come then it's okay, we both could go just you and me" I said while putting my arm around her shoulder, oh how nice it felt; but of course this didn't last long for she twisted my arm in the most painful way possible causing me to fall hardly on the floor with a _thud_.

"Well, I am wondering how they managed to tame all those dragons" Fishlegs said

"Oh see, we might even manage to discover why those dragons would hide their deadly personality" Astrid reasoned out

"Okay I'm in" Ruffnut said

"Me too" Tuffnut agreed

"Well, it's not like I have a choice" Fishlegs added

"Okay guys, let's go" she said "Snotlout, you coming?" she asked me, I quickly stood up and dusted myself

"Sure, didn't I say that a while ago" I tried ignoring my sore arm, I know that it'll stop within an hour or so

**Astrid's POV**

It was indeed a really hot day, really how could anyone stand such heat; of course I didn't allow it to show. We walked around the village and observed everything we could; I was surprised to find that all the people are working like every normal village does but no dragons were around. Why are the dragons not here?

"Umm, guys" Fishlegs called "Did anyone notice that there are no dragons around?"

"Yes" I whispered back "what happened"

"Well I say that it's better that way" Tuffnut said "it's not like I really wanted to meet one of them"

"You still don't get the point do you?" I was beginning to get frustrated

"Hey guys look" Fishlegs called out "I see a dragon"

"Where is it?" Snotlout said quickly

"There" Fishlegs pointed at the top of the forge and indeed there was a small Terrible Terror

"Come down Timothy, come to me" called a small girl, she was calling the small dragon "come on, if somebody knows that you sneaked to the village I'll get into trouble and if that happens then you get into trouble too" she scolded "and besides, if one of the other tribes saw you; they might kill you, you know they're barbarians and if you don't get down this instant then I won't care when they arrive"

The dragon looked like it's considered what the girl said before jumping down into her arms, she quickly looked around for any presence before dashing into the woods

I couldn't believe what just happened, did the dragon just not burn her and acted like it's just any ordinary pet? But that's impossible

"Did you guys just see that?" Ruffnut exclaimed

"Why didn't that Dragon just burn her?" Snotlout asked

"It seemed more like mind control" Tuffnut said, Fishlegs gasped

"M-mind c-control? D-do you m-mean that they might c-control our minds?"

I rolled my eyes

"Come on do you really believe him Fishlegs?"

"Maybe they controlled Astrid's mind too! Maybe they are trying to take revenge!"

"Oh really?" I took some steps forward, daring him to continue rumbling

"Well, she just seems like our normal scary Astrid" Fishlegs whispered and failed to hide his shaky voice

"Come on guys let's get moving okay"

**Bruce's POV**

I was practicing my sword in the forest; I have to give my best today. I heard a voice come from the other side of a group of bushes so I hid behind a tree

"Come on Timothy, you know that I can't stay with you" it was a voice of a girl, what is a small girl doing on this part of the forest? "I promise that I'll come back tomorrow and play with you okay?"

She was talking to someone but I wasn't able to see who it was because she quickly turned around and dashed towards the village. When she left, I went to the way where she was talking. When I looked there, I saw a really big cove full of all the kinds of…Dragons? Yes, they are dragons; Dragons everywhere but what are they doing here?

I quickly retreated to the village with fear that if the dragons spotted me, they might also try and attack.

When I reached the village, I accidentally bumped into someone

"Hey"

"I'm so sorry for my… Astrid?"

"Oh Bruce, it's you" she said as she shook her head "I'm sorry for running into your way"

"Oh no, it's my fault" I said as I helped her up "I was the one running after all"

"Okay, we gotta get going now" she said as she quickly went for the forest

"Wait! Don't go there" I called "there's a very big group of dragons there and they might attack if they felt you approaching"

Her eyes lit up

"Oh no, that sounds really….umm…..bad, yes it is" she said, I was confused

"So don't you think it's time already?"

I realized that she is right, it's time!

**Me: I swear this is the worst ending I ever came up with and this chapter isn't worth the time I made u guys wait! But I promise to try writing faster; I'll sneak inside my mom's room and use her laptop so you'll not have to wait for 2 months again. I know to say that this chapter is not exiting but next chapter would be better and let's hope that the update would be faster. Now next is that I want to thank all of the Awesome reviewers:**

**Mrs Browns Fan11: sorry to make you wait, hope that this chapter would please you a little and thx very much for sticking here**

**Ferdoos: Thank you, you're really amazing!**

**MEC: thanks a lot, although it'll be nice to have lots of reviews but please one every chapter; Thanks again!**

**TLOS-HTTYD-MLP: still can't believe you spent 3 hours reading my story! Is my story really THAT long? Anyways, thanks again! You made my day!**

**DeathGoddesses: yeah I hate them both too, sorry that this chapter wasn't what you've been waiting for and thanks for sticking around, you're amazing! Awesome name by the way**

**Loveleyloupus: I will so don't wirry but this might take some time…..anyways, thankyou for reading; you're Awesome!**

**AKA99: Thanks for reading, and reviewing, and sticking. You're COOL!**

**BluePhantom99: ^u^ my friend, you read and reviewed ALL chapters! YOU'RE AWESOME!**

**MrBgRedD: Thanks for telling me to continue, it's hard to find people like you nowadays**

**Claxton2: I'm glad that you were able to wait for me, and happy that you liked me filling the gaps :) thanks, you're review meant a lot to me, you're amazing! SUPER AMAZING!**

**Malucobanana: nice name my friend, and thanks for reviewing :) so nice of you to stick around**

**Miles-tails-prowler: Thankies for reviewing and being amazing**

**LaurenJr: I'm so glad to have someone like you reviewing the story, and congrats for your story "Watching the Movie". That was the fasted updated and EXTREMELY AWESOME STORY, actually all you're stories are extremely awesome too**

**NourasianKnight52: I'm so happy the story pleased you :) I agree that exiling Hiccup was indeed giving some taste**

**Hopelessromantic4life: cool name, thanks for reviewing; you're really nice c:**

**Petite Riviere: Thanks for sticking here and reviewing**

**CampionSayn: you've been great help, thank you and I hope that I've improved my writing method now XD You're really Amazing my friend**

**Eyes-of-sorrow3: you're really cool :) thank you**

**The Deadly Nadder: Thankies for staying and reading and updating, you are Awesome!**

**Okay, I think that I thanked everyone ^u^ please tell me if I forgot one of you guys :) you all deserve to be praised. **

**Hiccup: I realized that many of them have dark names**

**Me: Dark names are Awesome that's why I chose Doomsday Beam XD**

**Hiccup: oh okay, don't forget to review**

**Now I'll have to leave cuz it's like 2 in the morning and my bed is calling me, good night….**


End file.
